Appearances Can Deceive You
by angelmariecloud
Summary: When Vilkas meets the dragonborn, he's certain that he won't make it past the week. But he learns quickly to never underestimate a man who's half dragon. Don't own Skyrim... Rats.
1. Chapter 1

Unworthy

Garret walked into Jorrvaskr with the intent on joining the Companions. Having defeated both Harkon and Alduin, the dragonborn found himself both bored and in desperate need of fellowship. He told the member s of Dawnguard that there was no way in Oblivion that he was going to let them turn him into a werewolf. He didn't need that kind of stress and left them to their own devices. He was met with two of the members fist fighting. Shaking his blonde head, he left them fighting and headed downstairs on the directions of Tilma.

Downstairs he walked down the long hallway and to a room at the end of it.

"But I still hear the call of the blood." Vilkas was saying.

"We all do, it is our burden to bear but we can overcome."

"You have my brother and me, obviously. I don't know that the rest will go along so easily."

Garret walked into the room and spoke to the elder.

"A stranger comes into our hall."

"I'd like to join the Companions." Garret said. The old man regarded him with amusement.

"Would you now?" He asked. "Let me take a look at you. Yes, certain strength of spirit."

"Master, surely you're not considering accepting him?"

Garret narrowed his blue eyes at Vilkas.

"I'm nobody's master Vilkas. And last I checked we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts."

"Apologies. Perhaps now isn't the time. I've never even heard of this outsider."

Garret rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you have." He retorted. "You just haven't realized it." Kodlak laughed at the boy's response. He didn't know it, but Vilkas' face was annoyed. Garret had spoken to Vilkas offhandedly and flippantly, so Kodlak didn't doubt that the young imperial was brave.

"Sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame. It makes no difference. What matters is their heart."

"And their arm," Vilkas said.

"Of course. How are you in battle boy?"

"I can handle myself."

Kodlak smiled.

"That may be so. This is Vilkas; he will test your arm. Vilkas take him out to the yard and see what he can do."

"Aye." Vilkas said, standing up and running from the room. Garret took off after him.

"I'm more than capable of keeping up with you!" Garret called.

They got upstairs and outside.

"The old man said to have a look at you. Where's your weapon?!" Garret waved his hand and a sword of energy appeared. Vilkas glared at him and Garret laughed. "The Companions don't use magic to do battle."

"Wow, you really don't like magic." Garret giggled. There was some laughter from the others. Garret dispelled the sword and raised his fists.

"You don't have a proper weapon?!"

"Not unless you'd like to get hit with frost and fire enchantments."

Vilkas felt his patience snap and he swung at Garret. Garret sidestepped easily, and caught the blade, using Vilkas' momentum against him. Garret grinned cheekily when Vilkas stumbled due to a well place kick. The companions were all outside with the exception of Kodlak. Vilkas rounded on him. "Though, you might want to rethink that no magic stuff." He teased. Vilkas swung again, this time higher and Garret ducked below the blade, only to be kneed in the face. "Nice!" Garret said. "Careful with the nose." Garret was barely finished speaking when Vilkas swung again. This time, Garret managed to disarm him, much to the Companion's surprise.

Garret looked surprised himself. Then he grinned mischievously. Vilkas watched in horror as the boy threw the sword into the air and rushed him, landing three solid blows. The sword came down and Skjor cursed, thinking that they were both about to get skewered. Garret caught it though and raised an eyebrow at Vilkas. Silence reigned in the training grounds and Vilkas found himself surprised that he was beaten by a boy that looked like he could barely carry a blade. Garret lowered the blade and turned it over to Garret.

"Not bad." Vilkas said after a moment. "You might just make it. But for now you're still a whelp to us new blood. So you do what we tell you."

Garret rolled his eyes. "Take this sword up to Eorlund to have it sharpened. And be careful! It's probably worth more than you are."

"Gee thanks." Garret muttered. "Douchebag." Garret disappeared up the stairs to the forge. Skjor shook his head.

"He's got talent." Skjor commented casually. "A bit reckless but that will go with time."

"He's foolish." Vilkas said.

"It's been a long time since anyone was able to disarm you."

Farkas nodded.

"That was interesting. Where did he learn to do that?"

"I don't care, it's dangerous."

Vilkas stalked off and Farkas shrugged, heading inside. Aela smiled, she liked the boy already and they hadn't been properly introduced. She and Skjor headed inside to discuss important matters. When Garret knocked on her door she was surprised to see him.

"I have your shield."

"Ah, good I've been waiting for this. Are you new here?"

"This is the new recruit. I saw him training in the yard with Vilkas."

"Ah, yes, I heard you gave him quiet the thrashing."

Garret blinked.

"Don't let Vilkas catch you saying that."

"Do you think you can handle Vilkas in a real fight?" Aela asked.

"That depends. Are there rules to this fight or am I allowed to use whatever means are at my disposal?" Garret asked. "I wasn't playing dirty today but I'm not above it."

Skjor and Aela laughed.

"You've got fire."

"And ice and lightening." Garret joked. Aela laughed again. Garret's eyes twinkled with mirth.

"I like this one." Skjor said.

"Let's have Farkas show you where you'll be resting your head."

"Farkas!"

The sound of feet running alerted Garret that they weren't alone. He turned to find himself facing a bigger version of Vilkas.

"You called me?"

"Of course we did icebrain. Show this new blood where the rest of the whelps sleep."

"New blood? Oh, hello. Come on, follow me."

"See you guys later."

Garret followed Farkas out.

"Skjor and Aela like to tease me." Farkas said. "But they're good people. They challenge us to be our best."

"Ah."

"It's good to see a new face around here. It gets boring sometimes. I hope we keep you; this can be a rough life. The quarters are through here. Just pick a bed and fall into it when you get tired. Tilma will keep the place clean, she always has. Here we are. Looks like the others are here to meet you. You can come to me or Aela if you're looking for work. Once you've made a bit of a name for yourself Skjor or Vilkas might have something for you. Good luck and welcome to the Companions."

"Thanks Farkas."

Garret walked into the room where he received a warm welcome from Ria and Torvar but Athis and Njada were standoffish. Farkas decided it was time to rescue the boy.

"By the way, if you're looking for something to do."

"Yes?"

"We got a letter here about someone needing some muscle right here in Whiterun hold. I don't know what the fight was about and it's not my business. I need you to go there, look tough and scare this milk drinker into submission. That's all alright, I don't want to hear about a killing, understand?"

"Got it. I'm on it like wolves on meat."

Ria and Torvar giggled, even Farkas chuckled as Garret left. When Garret came back, he was sporting a black eye but he was grinning like a fool. Farkas laughed as he told Garret that sometimes it was fun to push people around. But when Garret asked for more work, he sent him to Skjor.

**AN: Playing through the Companions quest line, I could help but make these internal comments when Vilkas' snarky self was protesting about the Dragonborn joining the Companions, even though I had already completed the several of the other storylines and destroyed the Dark Brotherhood some time before speaking to Kodlak. Thought it would be funny as hell to have a Dragonborn return the snark and beat the crap outta him while he was testing their arm. The trick with the sword I saw in an old movie and I thought it was cooler than fighting dragons. Also, the "wolves on meat" is a derivative of the "white on rice" phrase, since they don't have rice in Skyrim. Anyway, review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Touch That!

Kodlak sighed and shook his head. Vilkas had been less than quiet in his vocalization that Garret didn't belong. When he asked Garret, Garret admitted to humiliating Vilkas in front of the others.

"I just couldn't help it. He was being so arrogant and rude that I couldn't resist. The one thing that drives me mad is rude."

"He can seem as though he is rude young one, but you ought to give him a second chance."

"What do you mean, Harbinger?"

"I'm assigning you as his shield-brother for a venture. You are both to go to the ruins near Dawnstar and clear them of bandits."

Garret nodded, frowning. "What is it?"

"It's just, before I joined the Companions, I took on bandits alone."

"That's the beauty of having shield-siblings."

"I suppose. What do we know about this bandit group?"

"Just that they've been harassing the locals."

"Gods, I hate bandits." Garret muttered. "I'll get ready to go then. Dawnstar is really cold."

Garret stood up and started to leave.

"Garret?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let Vilkas fool you with the distance, he makes a fierce friend."

"Okay."

Vilkas' reaction to the news was to be expected.

"But Harbinger, the boy has just proven himself, he doesn't have to the experience with these cut throats."

"My understanding has it that he's taken on bandits before, and he was alone at the time. Think of this as a relationship building exercise. After all, you two can't ignore one another all day."

"All right, but if he tries any magic on me…"

Hours later, Garret and Vilkas were somewhere in the mountains when they came across a dwemer ruin.

"I am never letting you lead again."

"You could have told me that we were going in the wrong direction. What is this place?"

"I don't know, I try to avoid these places. But we should head inside, a storm is coming."

Garret didn't need to be told twice. Inside was a large antechamber with a yellow glowing ball over a basin.

"Wow." Garret said, seeming to be drawn to it like a moth to a flame. "What is it?" He asked. He reached out, curiosity overriding his good sense, Vilkas ran forward to stop him but it was too late. The moment Garret touched it, a gate shut around them. Garret looked alarmed.

Vilkas suppressed a groan. They were going to die, all because the newcomer decided to fall for one of the oldest dwemer traps in history.

"Idiot."

"I didn't mean to get us trapped!"

"What did you think touching that thing would do?"

"I don't know, maybe open a door of some kind?"

"And you didn't take notice of the dead bandits?"

"I was distracted and- what's that noise?"

Vilkas heard it too, the sound of stone on stone, then the floor tilted. And flipped. By some miracle, they missed all the walls on the long drop and landed in a deep underground lake. When they both surfaced Vilkas was surprised to see the terror in Garret's face.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No, but I hate dark places."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark, boy."

Garret's lack of witty reply gave Vilkas his answer. "Something terrible happen to you in a dark place?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get out of here before we get eaten by something that we can't see."

"There's some light over there."

"Okay." They swam towards the light and pulled themselves onto the patch of dry ground. Garret's hair had darkened with the moisture and Vilkas found it a relief that they had both made it.

Vilkas heard the Falmer before Garret did and he put a hand over Garret's mouth. Garret's eyes widened at the sight of them. Sure, he'd seen Falmer before, but it didn't mean he liked them anymore than the first time he encountered them. Because they didn't hear either of them , they climbed into their tunnels and left. Garret stood and dropped into a crouch to move silently. It took nearly an hour to sneak past the tunnels near the lake because Garret kept pausing to make sure that they hadn't been discovered. It tried Vilkas' patience but he understood the desire not to become Charaus food.

A day later, found them finally exiting the dangerous ruin. Garret kissed the snow and Vilkas shook his head.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see snow again."

"Me too whelp."

**AN: I thought I should give my Dovahkiin some depth. And I actually did go through this ruin but I can't remember the name of it. The falmer actually do feed captives to their pet bugs….ugh! Reviews mean love, so please feed my muse.**


	3. Chapter 3

Of Blessings and Curses

It turned out that they had been near Riften the entire time. They were camped for the night and Vilkas was annoyed.

"We went south instead of North."

"I've been in Skyrim two months. You've lived here all your life. You could have said something!"

"Divines boy, take some responsibility."

"_Responsibility_?!" Garret said sharply. He'd promised Kodlak but enough was enough. "What do you know about having responsibilities? You've lived in Jorrvaskr your whole life and yeah you went through some shit. But you have no idea what it is to truly have no control over your own life. To watch everyone and everything you've ever known destroyed and your entire existence a lie! You'll never understand what it is to be cursed from the day of your creation until the day you leave this plane. Don't you ever say I don't know what responsibility is, until you can understand that." Garret stood up and stormed away from the camp.

He kicked a pile of leaves and cursed. He had half a mind to return and turn Vilkas into a crisp. Then he paused when he realized what he was contemplating. He was horrified with himself for it and he couldn't even imagine what Farkas would do if he returned without the gentle giant's brother. He sank to his knees, hands on his head as he envisioned that gentle face crumpled with grief. He couldn't do that to Farkas, not when he'd lost his own brother so many years ago. He would have never thought himself capable of it if it hadn't already happened before. He didn't stop himself then and Grelod was dead.

He tried to soothe his guilt by telling himself that he wasn't killing a defenseless old woman, but rather he was killing a cruel and wicked hag who got off on the torment of children. When Astrid kidnapped him and told him to kill one of the captives or else he wasn't leaving he hadn't thought about it either. Gods, what was wrong with him? He felt sick and he just wanted the chance to atone for all the people he'd killed, despite what he told himself then. He wanted to cry, but he knew that Vilkas would just poke fun at him.

"Garret?" Vilkas asked. He knelt beside him.

Garret's expression was no longer angry but tortured. "I promised Farkas to look after you. Are you all right boy?"

"No."

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

Vilkas sighed. He wasn't good at this. Dealing with young ones had never been his forte.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything."

"Do you want to return home?"

"I don't know."

Vilkas was running out of ideas.

"Talk to me."

"You'll judge me."

"I can't make promises Garret, but whatever it is, it's weighing down your soul and I've heard it's good to give your problems over to someone else. Before you say anything I want you to listen. You know about the curse. How it taints our souls and our bodies. It was so easy for Farkas to give up his beast side but for me…"

"It's harder." Garret said. "I've seen what Lycanthropy does to people. It can turn the sweetest person into a monster without them even realizing it. That's why I left Dawnguard, I was so afraid that one day, my friend would lose it and I would have to kill him in order to save my life."

"You don't have a crossbow."

"I left it behind when I left. I didn't want to be recognized right away."

Vilkas sighed. "They offered and you said no."

"I have enough to deal with without adding becoming furry to the list."

"Such as?"

"I'm the Dragonborn. I was a thief but we had some minor, disagreements. I'm a legionnaire and a mage. I've done things I could never hope to atone for and things I didn't that I wish I had."

"Why the Companions?"

"I wanted to do something good for once. I'm tired of being the villain. I'm sick with regret and I want the chance to make up for my sins."

"Why did you leave?"

"I tried to kill of their contacts. But in all fairness, she had already sent the Dark Brotherhood after me and was mad cause I wasn't dead yet."

"You got thrown out?"

"Yeah and if I want back in, I have to give them a lot of gold. Besides…"

"You lived in the dirty underworld and now you want to undo all that you've done. You can't."

Garret didn't understand how Vilkas was picking these thoughts out of his head, but his comment was dead on with how Garret felt."You did do many good things. You saved Thorold from the Thalmor and then convinced the Jarl to pardon both him and Avulstein. Why?"

"They didn't know that Ulfric was being used by the Thalmor as a puppet. It only made sense for the Stormcloak soldiers to be able to return to their families seeing as they didn't know. I reminded the Jarls that if they didn't pardon them that I would stop hunting dragons and let their holds turn to ash."

Vilkas didn't know whether to laugh or scold Garret for his bribery of the Jarls.

"What did Tullius say?"

"He was angry to be sure, but I didn't back down. Even Hadvar agreed with me."

"Hadvar?"

"We were at Helgen together."

"Ah. Wait, you were in Helgen."

"Yeah, and I wasn't even supposed to be there. How was I supposed to know they'd shut the border? They've never done that before."

"So you were a prisoner?"

"Sentenced to be beheaded because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Hadvar saved my life and asked me to give the Empire another chance, and I took my time to think about it. The decision came after I learned the truth. Poor Ulfric though, the man didn't know he was being used. One day the Thalmor will have to answer for what they did. I was tempted to barbeque Elenwen when she showed up at the peace conference with Tullius, after she'd sent her thralls to try to kill me."

"Did you?"

"She's lucky I didn't."

"Well I hear she died so what did you do?"

"I used the Thu'um to push her ugly ass off the mountain." Garret said, and then laughed. "I know murder isn't funny but the look on her snobby, ugly face was priceless."

Vilkas regarded Garret with a mixture of amusement and horror.

"So you took her down from her pedestal?"

"So to speak. I did it more for Ulfric's sake than my own. She was the one who tortured the poor man."

"Do you find it to be a curse or a blessing?"

"Curse, definitely. I wish I wasn't the Dragonborn."

Vilkas found that a surprise.

"Why?"

"Well, it's just that everyone and their cousin is always looking to me to do whatever they don't. It's like having the weight of all of Tamriel on my shoulders. I would disappear, if I could."

Vilkas realized that they had at long last made a connection and that for the first time they weren't fighting with one another. He also realized with a jolt that he liked being able to talk to someone who not only understood by could sympathize about the curse. But the fact that they were giggling like idiots about what he'd done to Elenwen didn't sit well with him. Still it was progress and he doubted that even Farkas knew so much about Garret.

"So does this mean you'll get the fire started? I'm out of patience with those damned sticks."

**AN: I really did want to make that bitch extra crispy. She sent her lackeys to kill me and then is acting all nice and innocent. So I sent her packing. Catching her outside High Hrothgar was dumb luck and I did use Unrelenting Force to push her off the mountain. But like Maven Black-Briar, she won't die! Did anyone else want to bang their head on the table during the quest "Season Unending"?**


	4. Chapter 4

Family Man

Garret was protective of Farkas, Garret was very protective of Farkas, Vilkas realized quickly. He defended him tooth and nail and gave anyone dirty looks who had the nerve to call Farkas slow. It would have been amusing, if it wasn't so alarming that Garret spent more time with Farkas than any other companion. Vilkas wouldn't be worried if Farkas hadn't gone and fallen in love with Garret. Garret seemed oblivious to the nature of Farkas' staring. Besides, it seemed that Garret had a huge crush on someone else, that person being Carlotta who sold apples. After he'd told Mikeal to leave her alone, she'd kissed Garret and the boy turned red and Vilkas knew Garret was trying to win her heart, not through the conventional means but by showing he could love another man's child.

Garret was good with children it seemed, which made sense since he was just barely of age, being a mere 18. Garret often played the games with the children in Whiterun whenever they asked. Vilkas laughed because it meant that he'd earned the love of the younger children. Braith seemed to like him the most and sometimes showed up in Jorrvaskr to ask Garret questions. Saffir didn't like it at all and showed up one morning with the guard to try to arrest Garret. Garret pointed out that if Saffir spent any time with her daughter, she wouldn't be spending time with strangers and that the only interest he had in Braith was as an older friend. Because Garret hadn't committed any crime, he was left alone. Farkas laughed every time the town's children showed up at Jorrvaskr. Vilkas often growled that it was no place for innocent children but was ignored.

So it wasn't a surprise to find an assassin in the sleeping quarters one month afterward trying to end Garret's life. What surprised Vilkas and the rest of the Companions was the fact that Garret placed himself between Vilkas who had his sworn drawn and his would be murderer.

"Step aside Garret."

"I can't do that Vilkas. If you knew what was happening then you wouldn't be asking me to let you kill this man."

"Don't be a fool!"

"I can't."

Vilkas lowered his sword. Farkas and Skjor held the attacker in a tight grip.

"Damn it boy, he tried to kill you." Skjor snapped.

"He's my brother." Garret said. Garret had immediately recognized his brother when he'd tried to kill him.

"What?" Vilkas was shocked.

Garret gently removed the hood.

"Hi Walter."

"I don't know you!"

"Yes you do. The last time we saw each other, I was ten. We were hiding in an Ayelid ruin outside of the Imperial City."

"You lie! My baby brother died eight years ago."

"No Walter, I didn't. They lied to you."

"They told me that you were taken as a slave!"

"They lied. I was captured by the Thalmor but they let me go after three years. I stayed in Bravil with friends of mom's until I was older."

Like Garret, Walter had those same blue eyes but that's where the resemblance ended. Walter had dark hair and was covered in scars.

"Don't try to lie to me demon! You may have my brother's form but you are not him!"

"When I was six years old, I stole an apple and the Watch brought me to you. You flayed my behind for stealing and told me if I ever tried it again you'd let me be put into the prison."

"Garret, is it really you?" Walter asked.

"It's me. Let him go." Garret said. Skjor and Farkas released Walter hesitantly. Walter hugged Garret tightly.

"Divines Garret, I thought you were dead."

"Me too Walter, they told me that you'd been killed."

Walter eyed Garret up and down.

"You're huge boy! What are you eating?"

"I've grown up a lot. What brings you to Skyrim?"

"At first it was to see if I can find you. I'd heard you were a slave in the Thalmor headquarters."

"That's been abandoned for longer than I've been here."

"I know, nothing but cobwebs and stale food."

Garret smiled fondly at his elder brother.

"I missed you Walter. You have no idea how much it hurt to think that I would never see you again."

"You're still a good kid I see. Any girls ask for you to theirs yet?"

"Walter!" Garret whined, turning red. Vilkas found himself smiling despite the situation. Walter had been misled when he was told that Garret was a slave.

"Why did you assume that Garret was dead?"

"Garret was always a little fire ball. Mom could barely keep him in check and he was always getting into trouble. He would do the opposite of what he was told just to spite others. But don't get me wrong. He was always a good child despite his spirit. He would get into the craziest scraps. And I really thought that Garret's feisty attitude was his undoing. I'm glad that wasn't the case."

Garret smiled.

"Unfortunately as happy as this reunion is, I'm afraid you did try to kill him." Vilkas said. Garret frowned.

"Vilkas…"

"Don't try to convince me that it was unintentional. I'm sorry but he needs to be taken to prison for his crimes."

"I'll just pay the fines against him!"

"Hard to do without gold, boy." Vilkas said with a wicked smirk. Garret glared.

**AN: Good grief, what a week. On the upside, I'm going to go back to New York at the end of the month, I'm finally going back home from this tropical hell. Please review to feed my muse.**


	5. Chapter 5

Trust Issues

Garret didn't know why, but Vilkas didn't' trust Walter and it showed. He was short, rude and ill tempered with both Garret and Walter whenever they were nearby.

"Is he always like this?" Walter asked one morning after Vilkas had brutally insulted Garret.

"Unfortunately. He's got a mean streak a mile long."

"Why do you put up with it?"

"Because his brother is my best friend in all the world. I don't care that Farkas has an ass for a brother, I'm not interested in Vilkas' opinion either."

"Sounds like you two are more than friends." Walter said.

Garret shook his head.

"He was the closest thing I had to a brother. He's kind and he's brave. He always treats me with respect and he's good with almost everyone."

"He's a good man then. Garret, I have to return to Cyrodiil soon, settle some business and such, would you like to come with me?"

"I can't. I have some business to attend to here."

"Oh, well how about when I get back we go on an adventure or something?"

"I'd like that." Garret agreed with a smile.

Vilkas frowned at Walter as he left and he felt uncomfortable.

"Damn it Vilkas, stop acting like an ass!" Garret said when he realized the look that Vilkas was giving Walter. "Now, I'm sorry that you have trust issues, I really am, but I promise you that if you don't stop acting like this, I'm going to hit you so hard, when you wake up a week will have gone by!"

"Do not attempt to threaten me boy."

"Why? Because you think I should fear and respect you?" Garret shot back. He was angry, very angry.

"Do not play games you don't understand."

"I understand more than you give me credit for. You walk around, trying to force people to respect you when you can show the same courtesy. Something I learned, respect isn't given, it has to be earned and you earn it by proving to other you're worthy of it." Garret stormed away from Vilkas.

"Don't bother to come back to Jorrvaskr boy! You aren't welcome!" Vilkas called.

Garret didn't return to Jorrvaskr, a month since their fight and then more. Even Vilkas was beginning to worry about it. He would have ignored it completely if it hadn't been that Hadvar came looking for Garret two months after Garret left.

"He isn't here, Hadvar."

"He was supposed to return to Whiterun after he went off with his brother. General Tullius sent me to find him."

"War is over."

"I know, he wanted Garret's help to help quell the outbreaks of violence in the Rift."

"I haven't seen him for over a month."

Hadvar frowned.

"Walter is here in Whiterun, that's why I thought to come to Jorrvaskr. I saw him down at the Bannered Mare and he was alone. Why would he return without Garret?"

"I don't know but I intend to find out."

Vilkas suddenly didn't care that they had fought, all he wanted was to find the boy and make sure he wasn't harmed. Then he was going to kill him. He went to the Bannered Mare and Hulda, the inn keeper greeted him. He spotted Walter in the corner.

"Where's Garret?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your younger brother, where is he?"

Walter rolled his eyes.

"I don't have a little brother. I think you might have me confused with someone else."

"Do not play games with me, Walter. Garret left with you last and now you dare to show your face without him?"

"Look, I'm not sure how you know my name, but from the looks of you, it's not through magic."

Vilkas started for him but was halted.

"It won't help." Farkas said. They were forced to wait until Walter left Whiterun to follow him. Hadvar tagged along, only because Garret was a good friend to him. They followed him all the way to Honeystrand Cave. He met with the Thalmor Justicars there.

"People are getting suspicious. Perhaps you should release him so that you don't end up with an armada after you."

"When we get what we want from him, he'll be free to go. What does it matter to you? You were paid."

Going after Walter now wouldn't lead them to Garret, Vilkas realized. They followed the people everyone in Skyrim hated to a small fortress just inside Skyrim near the border to High Rock. They were forced to wait until nightfall before attempting to infiltrate it. They found Garret an hour later. He was in bad shape, very bad shape. One eye was swollen shut completely, he was so thin, and Vilkas could easily make out every one of his ribs. There wasn't an inch of skin that wasn't covered in bruises, cuts and burns. One of his hands was badly mangled and Vilkas figured that most likely it was broken. Vilkas took a step towards Garret when he was tugged back sharply. Farkas was shaking his head frantically. That's when Vilkas realized there was a feral werewolf in the room. That's when Vilkas realized that there were bite marks all over Garret's arms, legs, torso and one on his neck.

Vilkas could hear Garret's heart struggling in his chest.

"We need to get him out of there now." Vilkas said.

"I'll distract the werewolf they put in there with him."

"You'll be killed!" Hadvar said shocked.

"It'll kill Garret unless we get it away from him. You two need to help him."

Farkas was right and he got the werewolf's attention, when it was gone, Vilkas and Hadvar ran to Garret's side.

"Garret, can you hear me?" Hadvar asked. Garret's eyes opened and there was a flash of terror in his eyes. "It's all right, you're safe now. Don't move." Garret was trying to get away from him, Vilkas realized with a jolt. Of course, it made sense seeing as he knew about the curse and he'd been violently attacked by one. Vilkas undid the clasps around his wrists.

"It's all right now boy." He said. "Hadvar's right, don't move."

Garret made an odd sound in his throat and Vilkas pressed the bite mark on the base of Garret's neck. He realized with saddened horror that Garret may never be able to speak again as a result of the injury. "You're safe now Garret. I promise, they'll never hurt you again." Garret's eyes rolled backwards and he went still. Hadvar handed him a red vial.

"Give him this. It won't heal all of them but it will help."

It was easier said than done, giving an unconscious Garret the healing potion. It closed many of the injuries part way and slowed some of the bleeding, but Vilkas feared it wouldn't be enough. He could turn Garret into a werewolf, but Garret couldn't consent and they had all vowed to never force this on anyone. Farkas returned.

"You're all right. Thank the divines. And what happened to the werewolf?"

"It's dead. We need to get out of here as soon as we can, the Thalmor are bringing more of their guards."

"We can't move him, not without killing him."

"We have to."

"Farkas, you don't understand. Garret will die if he's moved even a foot. His skull if cracked and there could be a clot in his head. If it's moved…"

"What do we do then?" Hadvar asked. He didn't want to leave Garret behind but staying there was not an option.

"We need to keep him as still as possible. Farkas break the legs of the table over there. Hadvar, see if you can find some rope and some sheets."

"What are we doing?"

"We're going to make a litter to get him out of here."

Vilkas and Farkas both took one end of the makeshift litter. Garret had been covered with extra furs they found to stave off the cold. He was looking worse than when they found him, if was even possible. Vilkas feared that Garret's brain would suffer permanent damage. By the time they reached Whiterun, that fear was full blown and he paced like a caged wolf in the living quarters while Danica tended to Garret's wounds. Aela was sitting across from the door and Skjor sat next to him.

"Vilkas, sit down." Kodlak said. "He's in good hands."

Vilkas found he couldn't bring himself to sit down.

"It's been hours!" He said agitatedly.

"I know Vilkas. Garret needs us to be calm and capable of caring for him until he's well. How can you do that if you exhaust yourself?"

Vilkas stilled.

"You didn't see the utter terror on his face." Vilkas said. Hadvar had gone to Solitude to inform General Tullius of what was happening. Farkas had willingly given up his room for Garret and only the circle were outside the door. "He was so afraid when I went to help him." Vilkas wished he could take back all he'd said to Garret when they squabbled like children. Danica finally emerged.

Vilkas realized something was wrong.

"I'm so sorry." She said. "The wounds, they won't close and well, he's not going to make it."

"No." Farkas said quietly. Of everyone there, he had the most emotional stake. Vilkas felt as if the floor had been ripped out from beneath him. He shook his head numbly. Kodlak sighed and walked into the room. Vilkas followed.

"You cannot die yet boy." He told Garret. Garret was conscious and he smiled at Kodlak. "Do not give up."

Garret's face crumpled in pain. "I know healing spells haven't helped you, but you must fight on. I know it hurts child. You've been treated ill and now, you're suffering from the venom of a werewolf bite be strong and you will prevail, I know it."

"I…" Garret rasped. He began coughing before he could finish what he was saying. "I… don't know…if… if I can."

Kodlak looked back at Vilkas.

"You can. But now alone." Vilkas approached cautiously, not wanting to frighten Garret in his fragile state.

"How can I help?" Vilkas asked. He sat next to Kodlak. "I'm sorry for being such a brute." He told Garret.

"It's all right. You were right." Garret said. He was too weak to cry. "He sold me out…"

**AN: All right I'm gonna cut it off here. It's late and I need to catch up on my z's. I'm finally back in NY! Please review luvies!**


	6. Chapter 6

Complications

Vilkas was alarmed when Garret lapsed back into unconsciousness, thinking at first that Garret had perished. Somehow, he was still clinging to life.

"Vilkas," Kodlak said after several moments. "Did you notice a change in Garret?"

"He smells off but I'm assuming that that's the result of the werewolf bites or what they did to him, which is still unclear."

"Vilkas, concentrate. You've come across that scent before."

"Smells like a damned vampire." Vilkas said. "So he was around vampires before he was… oh no."

Vilkas carefully pried one of Garret's eyelids open.

"He's turning." Vilkas said. "That's why only healing potions helped him."

"There's something else. He's not completely there. But it's odd. I can't put my finger on it." Kodlak said. "The bites should have killed him, unless the venoms mixed together and Garret is going to be both."

"Will he survive?" Vilkas asked.

"He may, stay close by and keep an eye on him."

"This is how I help?"

"No, you help by keeping your mate calm."

"What? Since when?"

"You two have been mated for some time now. I only know because Garret came to me and told me what happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"He didn't know and I didn't tell him. He was suffering odd symptoms as a result and came to seek my wisdom. I assured him all was well and then he and you argued."

Vilkas winced.

"How long ago did this happen and what exactly were his symptoms?"

"I cannot tell you without his consent but it was in the days before he was gone."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew he'd been chosen as mate by someone's wolf but not whose."

"Damn it, Farkas is going to be heartbroken. But that doesn't explain why we fought."

"It does young one. Garret is strong willed and while you only sought to protect him, he wouldn't want you to treat him like a delicate flower."

"He likes Carlotta!"

"He did, until she broke his heart. Which is why he spent so much time with Farkas, he advised Garret and comforted him."

"Is Garret in love with my brother?"

"Your brother is easy to love but no, he wasn't."

"But Farkas fell in love with him. What am I going to tell him?"

"The truth," Kodlak said simply. "He'll be fine young one."

"What about Garret? I'll be lucky if he doesn't knock my teeth in for it."

"If he survives this ordeal, you can worry about telling him."

"Divines, what a mess…" Vilkas said.

Garret really was stronger than any of the other Companions gave him credit for. Four days later, he awoke.

"How are feeling?"

"Like a mammoth sat on me. Where am I?"

"In Jorrvaskr, my room" Farkas said.

"Morning to you then, I think."

"It's not morning yet. Vilkas is gonna be happy that you're awake. He's been so worried about you."

Garret blinked.

"What happened? It's all really hazy."

"You've been missing for over a month and we went to find you."

"Why do I feel so sore?"

"You were being chewed on."

"Farkas!" Aela hissed from somewhere that Garret couldn't see.

"What?" Garret asked.

Aela appeared in his line of sight. "I was a chew toy? For what a dragon?"

"Try again."

"Wait, did Vilkas try to eat me?" Garret asked.

"No, a feral werewolf."

"That explains some of the soreness. Does this mean what I didn't want to happen has happened?"

"In a way."

"What do you mean in a way?"

"You were also attacked by a vampire."

"Shit." Garret whispered.

"Language boy."

"Sorry Aela. So what, I'm half of each? How did that even happen?"

"There's more." Vilkas said from the door. "Can I speak with him alone for a few moments?"

Aela snickered as she left. By now, all the Circle knew of their plight. Farkas patted Vilkas roughly on the back and then they left.

"I take it that it's something personal, by the way you ushered them out of here."

"Yes. Let me sit you up before I actually tell you so you don't strain those injuries."

"I don't understand any of this Vilkas, what's going on?" Garret asked as Vilkas got him upright and a mound of pillows behind him. Where Vilkas had actually secured the pillows, no one knew.

"I need you to listen for the moment. I will explain everything as well as I can."

Garret didn't like the sound of this. "We're mated."

"Mated as in, _married_?!" Garret asked. His eyes went comically huge.

"Yes. We have been for a while but recent events solidified it."

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Garret whispered.

"I know I'm not the first person you would have chosen." Vilkas said. "But Skjor told me that unless we consummate it, we could both die."

Garret looked fairly green and Vilkas helped him with it, by putting Garret's head between his legs and instructing him to breathe. When Garret' s panic attack was over, he sat back up.

"So we have to…" Garret hedged. Vilkas nodded.

"Yes."

"Are you going to do it now?"

"No. You just woke up and you need to recover. Secondly, my brother and Aela are outside the door."

"I have a house here in Whiterun."

Vilkas blinked.

"When did this happen?"

"I bought it just after Walter showed up." Garret said. "Don't know if I wanna go back there."

"Still hurting over what he did to you?"

"Yes."

"You want me to hunt him down and teach him a lesson?"

"Yes and no."

Vilkas nodded.

"He betrayed you, but he's still family."

"Yes."

"I'm family now too and I promise you, no one will ever harm you again."

"You can't make that promise." Garret said.

"Why not?"

"Because you can't expect to get away with locking me up for the rest of my life. You know I would never stand for it. And you can't always be around me. I'm surrounded by danger."

"You stopped the dragons, and the vampires."

Garret nodded.

"What about the next group of nuts thinking that they can end the world as we know it? And the Thalmor, are you willing to put Farkas in danger because of me? It's only a matter of time before they realize I'm not dead and that I'm free. I need to leave here before someone gets killed."

"I'm not leaving you." Vilkas said.

Garret groaned, he knew Vilkas was loyal, but this was ridiculous.

"Why?"

"Because, as my mate, it's my job to take care of you."

"You told me I wasn't welcome here."

"I'm sorry."

Garret shook his head. Who would have thought? Vilkas it turned out while he had a grouchy persona with everyone else, was actually very doting. Garret so much as squeaked and Vilkas would be at his side a moment later. He also was going to spoil him rotten, Garret mused. He wanted a sweet roll and Vilkas went and gotten him twelve. Aela was doing a good amount of teasing the two of them. Garret was finally released from the being confined to bed after a week and Vilkas shadowed him everywhere, literally.

"Do you mind?" Garret asked when Vilkas followed him into the privy.

"I'm here to keep you safe."

"There's nothing in here but the bucket." Garret complained. "No one in their right mind is gonna come in here just by smell alone!"

"If you aren't out in five minutes, I'll come in for you."

Garret shut the door in his face muttering. They had moved into Breezehome at Vilkas insistence a few days earlier. Vilkas had begun redecorating the house when he realized that Garret was moping. He'd redone the bedroom so far, putting in a nicer mattress that Farkas made wisecracks about when Vilkas made him help to bring it into the house. The house looked better than it had before, some of the things that Vilkas replaced were in need of it. He didn't mind sleeping on furs but he wanted Garret to stop tossing in his sleep.

Farkas often showed up to eat with them and to remind them about their duties in Jorrvaskr, not they forgot but Vilkas was often preoccupied with Garret's safety. To Farkas, it was very funny the way Garret went around muttering about how he was going to turn Vilkas into a crisp. He wondered if they had been intimate yet, though not likely as he noticed one morning when he arrived earlier than normal.

"Vilkas, I promise you that you're going to drive me mad! I said take it slowly but not this slowly. Did you forget what Skjor told you? If we both die, I'm going to find you in the afterlife and chase you around Sovngarde until the end of time!"

Farkas had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the image it envoked in his head of Garret chasing Vilkas around Sovngarde, sword drawn.

"Morning." He said. Garret grunted his greeting, clearly not in a mood for speaking. Vilkas hovered over Garret the rest of the day after giving out assignments. Skjor shook his head.

"Damn it Vilkas, stop hovering!" Garret whined. He would never tell anyone, but he actually liked the fact that Vilkas was so doting and if asked, he'd deny it.

"You know you don't mind. I just want to ensure that you are well."

For Garret it was odd to be at the mercy of this mating thing, he wasn't sure what it was actually called, but he enjoyed the perks, mostly. Yeah, Vilkas snored like a bear and he was too cuddly in sleep, Garret often woke to find himself trapped in the werewolf's arms but he didn't mind having someone to talk to or who didn't scrape and grovel just because he was the Dragonborn. But this was driving him insane the pace they were pursuing their relationship. He was still a man after all.

**AN: Oh boy, this was the suggestion of my niece who has seen Underworld too many times. The game isn't entirely clear about Lycanthropy and werewolf attacks so I am using typical werewolf lore I found on the net. Also sucks you can't be both. She's been like my beta and been feeding me ideas, thought it would be funny to see how their relationship develops.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dreams or Reality

"Garret!" Farkas said. Garret gasped and snapped back to reality. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, a little confused but fine."

"You got this far off look in your face. And you wouldn't answer for ten minutes!" Aela said. If the situation had been any different, Garret would have laughed at the worry in Aela's voice but the situation was far from funny. He wracked his brain, trying to figure out how much of what he'd seen was real and what was a dream. He sighed.

"I don't know how to explain this to you." Garret said.

Vilkas scoffed. Garret was glad to see that he wasn't actually married to Vilkas, and even gladder to find out that he found the distasteful.

"Try." Farkas glared at Vilkas for what he said. Then he turned his worried, kind eyes to Garret.

"I don't know what to say really, because I don't really how to explain it or what they are really. They started when I was really little, and they mostly happen at night, almost like the Septim emperors."

"You mean visions?" Skjor interjected.

"Yes."

"Is that what just happened?" Farkas asked. "Was it bad?"

"Not really, but it's always hard to separate them from what's actually happening."

"Why is that?"

Garret smiled at Farkas.

"It's confusing to me and I have to try to figure out what's actually happened. I can usually do that by asking the date."

"Idiot. Don't you know?"

"It's hard to recall at the moment Vilkas." Garret said.

"Well you should ask your brother. He's still in the dungeons."

"Walter is still in the dungeons?"

"Yes."

Garret froze, he wasn't sure letting his brother out of prison was a good idea now, knowing full well that he would only betray him in the end. Being Dragonborn really sucked sometimes.

"Garret?" Farkas asked. He wrapped his arms around Garret. "Garret?"

"I don't know what to do." Vilkas watched in horror as Farkas led Garret to a secluded area away from prying eyes and he glared at Garret.

"Talk to me. I'm not so good at talking but you're my friend."

"The vision, or whatever you'd call it. In it, my brother sold me out to the Aldmeri Dominion, and as a result, I became your brother's mate. I don't want any of that."

"You don't like Vilkas?" Farkas asked.

"I am trying to, even if it's only as a friend for your sake, but he hates me."

"Maybe you should tell him about the vision."

"It should be you."

"What?"

"In the vision, we were beginning our courtship when it happened and you took it surprisingly well. What does this mean?"

"Maybe it's supposed to happen."

Garret chewed on his lip.

"What if I don't want that life? What if I want to choose? I didn't get to choose a lot of things about my life Farkas and it's not fair."

"You're meant for great things Garret. But I don't think being tied to my brother would be so bad. He's not always grouchy."

Garret smiled at Farkas.

"But I like you." He said. He hadn't meant to say it but it happened all the same.

"I'm not smart but I know what that means." Farkas said.

"I'm going to punch the next person who questions your intelligence." Garret said without any real fire behind the threat. "I'm glad looks can't kill. I'd be dead three times over."

Farkas followed Garret's gaze to where Vilkas was glaring at Garret, arms crossed. Farkas shook his head. He loved his brother but this trying to kill Garret with his stare was just silly. Farkas had to admit, the fact that Garret always confided in him was nice. He didn't know if what Garret had seen in his head would come true, but from the tone in Garret's voice it wouldn't be good.

"Garret, you always have me, no matter what happens."

"I would hug you, but I don't have a death wish." Garret said. He really did want to hug Farkas; he always wanted to hug Farkas, but especially when he did things like this."

"I'd protect you."

With a grin, Garret hugged Farkas.

"Thank you Farkas. Don't you ever change." Garret released Farkas before anyone in the mead hall could process what happened.

"Garret?"

"I should see about how long my brother will be in prison if I don't pay the fine. I might just pay it and leave it at that. Thanks Farkas."

Garret stood and made his way over to the dungeons.

"The man that was brought in last night, how much is his fine?"

"800 septims." The guard replied. Garret winced. Eight hundred septims seemed like a lot of money. After the incident last night, Farkas managed to convince Vilkas to return Garret's coin purse that he'd confiscated. Garret had the money.

"Eight hundred?" Garret echoed. He was sure he was being swindled but he needed Walter out of jail and on his way. "I'm pretty sure the fine for assault is 50 septims plus 5 septims for thievery."

"Stop trying to swindle the boy." Commander Caius said. "He's right."

"Yes sir."

Garret handed the 55 septims to the guard.

"Garret!" Walter said. "I wasn't sure if you were going to come."

"Yes, well Vilkas confiscated my coin purse and I didn't get it back until fifteen minutes ago. It takes about five to walk here and then it took me five to get your fines settled."

"Thanks Garret, I really appreciate it."

"I'm sure you do."

"Okay, what's wrong."

"Nothing. I had a rough night last night after what happened."

Walter followed Garret out of Dragonsreach. "If you want a nice place to stay, you can go to the Bannered Mare. They'll fix you up with a nice room for ten a night."

"I can't stay with you?"

"The Companions don't trust you and I doubt that they want you to sleep within the same space they do."

"Okay."

Garret wanted to hate his brother for what he knew he was going to do but he found he couldn't. Maybe, just maybe he could get Walter to change his mind about the betrayal. There was only one way to find out though if letting his brother out of the dungeons was the right course of action. Only time would tell.

**AN: Hey everyone! First of all, Merry Christmas! Sorry about not updating sooner, my computer's screen is cracked and it's really hard to see one side.**


	8. Chapter 8

Dragged Off

Running an hour after the vision was _cowardly_ but Garret was willing to admit that he was terrified. He didn't want to be with Vilkas. But he couldn't ask Farkas to ignore the fact that he was his brother's mate. He sighed and shook his head. Maybe the bond that had formed between the two of them could be dissolved, it was worth asking but first, he needed time to clear his head and think.

"Damn it Garret, you can't just up and run on people like that." Hadvar scolded.

"I know but it's difficult for me."

"If you don't love this person, you need to remember that. Why did you have that vision in the first place?"

"The Dragonborn are especially sensitive to things that most normal people aren't. If you recall the entire Septim line was like that."

"I know Garret. So what, you ran because you were afraid, you stared down Alduin in rags with your wrists tied together, why does the prospect of marriage scare you so?"

"Facing down Alduin, I didn't need to worry about what I was doing because I didn't have anyone to leave behind. If I'd died killing him, then the only person to feel the repercussions would be me. Besides, I know that if I ever marry, I wouldn't want children because who would willing submit an innocent child to all of this?"

"Why do you think that what you are is a curse? The divines gave you a gift that you have used for the benefit of all of Tameriel."

"At what cost? It _hurt_ killing Ulfric. I hated that more than anything! For what Hadvar? Is the empire in any better position than it was at the start of the war? We're still enslaved to the Thalmor and we're killing the only allies that would help us if we only asked."

"Why did you tell General Tullius not to execute the Greymane boys?"

"Thorold and Alvulstein."

"What?"

"Their names Hadvar," Garret said. "I may have sided with the empire in the end but I never felt half of what we did was right. The Thalmor, they're the ones we should have destroyed. Fralia Greymane asked me to find her missing son, Thorold."

"Why did you do it?"

"I know what it's like to lose a family member. She practically begged me and how could I say no? This was after the war was over and I felt that there was no harm in securing the release of prisoners of war to their families. I found out that he'd been handed to the Thalmor by Tullius and I felt sick."

Garret turned away from Hadvar and stared into the fire. "If anyone knows what it is to be held by the Thalmor it's me. So I freed him and then I confronted General Tullius about his nefarious proceedings. I keep the information out of public eye, he never lays a hand on either of them. A worthy sacrifice in my eyes."

"So he bought your silence with their safety? Aren't you compromising that?"

"When we began this conversation, Hadvar, you promised me that it would never go beyond just us."

Hadvar nodded, looking around nervously. He knew that Garret had a loathing for the Thalmor but he wasn't exactly sure of all the details.

"What did they do to you?" Hadvar asked. "You were their prisoner for a long time Garret."

"Don't ask me, please."

For not the first time, Hadvar was glad that they were alone a perk perhaps for Garret owning a home in most of the holds.

"I know you hate talking about it Garret, but you're my friend and I can tell it's bothering you." Hadvar said, awkward silence followed.

"They tortured me Hadvar. I was ten years old but that didn't stop them from putting me on the rack. Didn't stop them from breaking more bones than I can count, from cutting me with knives and burning my skin, it didn't stop them from feeding me so much Skooma that I became an addict. Even when I was broken, they didn't stop. The only time that they stopped was when they thought I was completely mad. For a while, I thought was."

Hadvar placed a hand on Garret's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. Garret looked drained, emotionally and physically. "You should get some rest."

"You can stay the night. I have a spare bedroom on this level of the house and the bed is probably better than the bedrolls you've been sleeping on." Hadvar huffed at Garret's words and accepted the offer.

It was well past midnight when Hadvar was awakened by loud noises. It sounded like Garret was fighting someone and he came into the hallway to find out what was happening. He saw some Thalmor Justicars carrying Garret out. Before he could utter a sound, he was hit over the head.

"What do we do with this one?"

"He was sleeping in a different room, a house guest. Leave him. I don't have time to waste on him."

Hadvar woke up again six hours later. Garret was nowhere to be seen and the hose was a mess. He got dressed as fast as possible and then ran to get help. He knew that it would be hard to track Garret but he had to. He went to see his commander first.

"He's been accused of worshipping Talos." General Tullius said. "It's out of my hands."

Hadvar shook his head.

"If it weren't for him, we might have lost the war. Are we going to do anything?" Hadvar asked, feeling horrified.

"There isn't much we can do."

"I don't know if it's true about the Talos worship, but we both know that's not the reason they took him!"

"I'm sorry Hadvar, what we know can't be proven."

"What if it can? Garret told me once that he suspected that the Thalmor planned this whole civil war. He said he hid the information somewhere safe."

"If that's the case than he would know too much." Tullius said. "As soldiers sworn to the service, neither of us can go after him and rescue him from them but we can inform his friends."

Hadvar knew about the Thieves Guild and he went to see Brynjolf first, besides the Dawnguard was in the same area and they could help too. He found Brynjolf in the market.

"I'm here on the account of a mutal friend."

"How is Garret these days?"

"He's been taken by the Thalmor. He's in a lot of trouble."

Brynjolf frowned.

"The last time I saw the boy, he told me to 'stick it where the sun don't sun'. He tried to kill Maven."

"I think you should read this before you make your decision." Hadvar said, he handed the letter to the dark brotherhood over to Brynjolf. After reading it, the man's green eyes were furious.

"She tried to have him killed? Why?"

"As Thane, Garret would have been in line to be Jarl if anything happened to the former Jarl and her family, Maven knew that and of course, the Jarl had named him as next in line after her children. Garret didn't know what it meant at first until I told him."

"So she hired the dark brotherhood."

"And they failed, many times over before Garret destroyed them. Garret knew that Maven would find an others to try to kill him so he went after her."

Brynjolf cursed.

"Where was he taken?"

"I don't know. I was unconscious for about six hours and there's no way to track them."

"We'll work on finding him. You should talk to his Companion friends. They'll be able to pull him out once we find him."

Garret thrashed wildly, trying to dislodge the hands that held him as he was transferred from the manacles to the rack, but he was held by more than one person and it was almost impossible to free himself. They held him down while Walter fastened him into the ones on the rack.

"Why are you doing this Walter, I'm your brother for divines sake!"

"Brother?" Walter scoffed. "No you aren't. If it hadn't been for my mother, you would have died along with that stupid cow that was your mother."

Garret felt the color drain from his face.

"What?"

"You never figured it out?" Walter mocked. "The day you were born, my mother had to cut you from your mother's belly. You see, your real mother was an idiot who got pregnant without being married and then she didn't even try to deliver you properly. Mom had to rescue you after she died. Then she decided to keep you cause there was no one who would."

Garret shook his head, shell-shocked. "You don't believe me? If we both have the same exact parents then how is it that you were the only one to become Dragonborn?"

"Walter, don't do this. Have them let me go. No good will come of any of this."

"I don't care. It's your fault my mother was killed. You kill everyone you've ever come into contact with."

Garret shook his head.

"That's not true. None of it is true."

"Believe what you want, freak but in the end, you know it's all the truth. I'm just glad you won't be around to cause anymore harm. Do whatever you want to him."

Garret tried his hardest to block out the knowledge of what happened to him over the next few weeks but it was easier said than done. He was constantly aware of all the pain he was in, not just physically but the Thalmor were trying new and horrifying ways of inducing pain. They watered down Jarrin root and force fed it to him on a daily basis. The mental confusion that it brought along with it was enough for Garret to wonder if he would die there. The fear became more prominent as they increased the strength and the pain was like none he'd ever experienced.

Garret didn't know what they wanted from him, other than his untimely death. And while he was suffering, he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of hearing him beg. He couldn't avoid screaming, not with what they were putting him through, so he yelled obscenities at them. He wasn't sure in the end how much time had passed but he held out the hope that he would be liberated soon.

"Damn it, where is he?" Vilkas asked.

"Brynjolf said he was here." That was Aela.

"If that damn thief lied to us, I'll break his neck."

"Over there."

Garret expected to be handled roughly and he mentally prepared himself but he was surprised when he felt gentle hands on him.

"Can you hear me?" Vilkas asked.

'Loud and clear.' Garret thought. He hadn't been able to speak since the night before, when they added something else to the solution of Jarrin root.

"Damn."

"He's lost a lot of weight. I doubt he's been fed since he was brought here. He's still alive so I can only guess that they at least fed him water when they weren't too busy hurting him. He could be drugged into this state. There are plenty herbs that would do the job."

"Let's just get him outside and to the cart."

"I'll go ahead and get it ready."

Garret felt himself being shifted and his head roll back.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I promise that you're safe now. No one will harm you."

'Who knew that the tough guy act is just a façade?' Garret thought. 'Please help me divines. Let me move or something.' Garret concentrated on speaking but the only sound he managed was a pathetic sounding gurgle.

"Hush now, you're safe. Open your eyes."

It sounded so easy but Garret found he couldn't manage it. "I see, you can hear everything, but you can't do anything. What did they give to you?" Garret knew he was completely helpless and it worried him.

"Come on, Skjor is not going to stop pacing the mead hall until we return with Garret."

"He's really fond of the boy, isn't he?"

"Garret isn't hard to like." Aela said. "You don't like him because he isn't afraid to tell you where to go. But Skjor likes that about him. He speaks his mind and doesn't bother with honeyed words much. Though I have seen him charm the vendors into giving him lower prices."

"Silver tongued honest man?"

Aela chuckled.

"He's straightforward much of the time Vilkas, the only time he doesn't is when he's trying to protect someone." Aela ran a hand over Garret's tangled hair. "We'll probably need to shave his hair off and the beard too, they're both too badly mangled to be savable."

"I think he's aware but he can't move."

"That's not good."

Garret was transported from the rack to Vilkas' arms to the back of a wagon, where he was swaddled in blankets at Aela's insistence. Vilkas complied without complaint and Garret wondered if Vilkas was afraid of her. It was hours before he managed to open his eyes. He stared up at the sky for a moment, trying to place where he was.

"Hmm…" He managed.

"You're awake." Aela said. "I'm glad, we thought you would never come out of it."

Garret was glad to see Aela.

"Aela? Where?" Words were still difficult to get out, so he wasn't going to try full sentences.

"We just passed Valtheim towers, you've been out of it longer than we anticipated. You should get some rest, I don't doubt that whatever they gave to you has made you weary."

Garret woke next and this time naturally when they reached Jorrvaskr, with his head clear, there was no way to blunt the pain. He barely got out a whimper when a hushed voice scolded the person carrying him.

"Be careful you fool! He's in agony."

"I'm being as gentle as I can woman."

If the pain had been less severe, Garret would have laughed at how meek Vilkas sounded. "Danica said we need to wait out the poison in his body. She can't even tell Arcadia to give him something because she doesn't know what it is."

"Jarrin root." Garret rasped, then he whined.

"Stay with him."

"You passed out on us an hour before we got home. Danica met us here but there wasn't much she could do." Vilkas said. "You've been out for two days. Farkas helped me clean you up, seeing as how Danica said it would be best for you. He told me about your vision."

'Oh no, why would he?' Garret thought.

Vilkas sighed.

"There are no secrets between the two of us Garret, my brother and I, I mean. Do I repulse you?"

"No." Garret said. "I just…I didn't want to be with someone who is repulsed by me." Vilkas appeared stunned.

"I'm not repulsed by you Garret."

"No?" Garret asked. "Ever since I arrived in Jorrvaskr, you've made it clear you don't want me here. You never even took the time to get to know me." Garret looked away from Vilkas. "It's okay though because at the very least, I was lucky that Farkas cared enough for both of you."

"Danica will be able to help you Garret. Why does it sound like you've given up?"

Garret smiled wanely.

"Jarrin Root is very toxic Vilkas. The Thalmor took great delight in telling me so after they fed it to me. Watered down or no, it's had time to destroy me."

"Divines…"

"So you see now why it doesn't matter?" Garret asked. "I'm too tired to care anymore."

Vilkas shook his head.

"Don't give up on us yet, Garret." He said. "I know I've behaved badly and I truly am sorry. Stay with me."

"How? I don't have anything left."

"Let me strengthen you."

"No!"

"I'm not going to turn you. Let whatever mating thing that's already there take over. I promise I won't lay a hand on you until you consent."

Garret shook his head.

"It doesn't matter Vilkas. I'm done. I'm so tired."

"Then get rest. I'm right here."

"Damn stubborn Nord, what do you want from me?"

"Nothing, save that you're well again."

**AN: Whew! This was a long one! Please remember to review. My muse was not happy with me last couple of months.**


End file.
